


Most Hilarous Moments

by Chibi_Saver42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Fluff, Lapdance, Sexual Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Saver42/pseuds/Chibi_Saver42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a story that tells about some of the dumbest,craziest,funniest moments that you the reader have shared with them.Enjoy
            </p></blockquote>





	1. SQUAD!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed my first time posting a story up here and I hope u find it to your liking but be warned...some CRAZY shit may commence so please no negative feedback,thank u.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avenger's Version of SQUAD vines

_*_ _sigh*_ You lay on your bed thoroughly _bored_ and craving some fun.(Nothing a little YouTube won't help...)you think as you sit up and grab your laptop from on top of your nightstand.Once it's on and you've logged in with your password the home screen pops up and you're looking up vine compilation videos (Most of them SQUAD).

It's been a hour or so and ever since the first Squad video you click came on, a hilarious little plan has been forming in your head.( _Oh Tony would DEFINITELY want in on this!)_ you think and murmur wickedly to yourself.So you hurry out you room searching for him in his lab and his room and soon you manage to find him and all the mighty Avengers watching none other than Big Hero Six.You facepalmed and bite your lip trying to keep it cool.But sadly your cool is broken when you hear three outburst of anger."WHAT IN THE HEL ARE THEY DOING?!"Thor shouts angrily."WHAT THE FUCK!?!"Clint added."WHY DO THEY INTERFERE?!"Loki yells.

It was the scene when Hero takes out Baymaxx's care card and inputs his destruction card,commanding Baymaxx's to destroy the professor for the death of his brother,Takashi.(Today just keeping better and better..)


	2. Infinite Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the urge to clue Tony in on the fun without anyone, especially Steve noticing your up to no good.Will Bruce an Steve try to ruin your fun or will you succeed in making this the best prank marathon ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's watch the show,and srry it took a long time for me to update but this isn't the only site I'm committed to.

You snuck up behind the couch and whispered in his ear.Tony looked around first then got up and followed you into the kitchen."What is it sweetcheeks?"he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.You roll your eyes at his stupidity."Look Stark I know you love to prank people, especially Fury so if you bring your a-game and your video camera and a usb port then we'll have some fun, you in?"you ask.Stark's eyes get wide in excitement and glee,"Are you fucking kidding me?FUCK yea I'm in!"he practically shouts.

 

You quickly cover his mouth, "Now look if we're going to do this then you can let anyone else know about this, understand?" Tony smirks haughtily,"(Y/n), I'm a philantropist, it's my job to understand."You roll your eyes at him and tell him to go and grab his things since you already know when you all are to be picked up in the typical,black,SUV and you,yourself scurry on to your room to ready your [equipment] for the hilarious idea.


	3. The Carryout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now is the time for you to put your glorious plan to action and with Tony 's help this will be a walk in the park but if the plan backfires then you could always pin it on him instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry it takes me a while to update my chapters.......but you'll love the next one after this I promise!Or....at least I hope........this for now is just a page filler if u will....

Tony sits next to you in the suv and you play around with your fingers and then your stomach growls loudly.Everyone in the suv looked at you,"What?I missed breakfast...,"you shrugged.Steve gave a confused look,"Why did you miss breakfast?"he asks.You mutter an incoherent response under your breath."What?"Tony asks.You shoot Tony a glare before answering."I was watching of an episode of the Black Lagoon shootout and it was getting just too good to stop....so I just decided to skip breakfast........,"you replied."Wait you watch Black Lagoon too?"Tony asks. "I LOVE THAT FUCKING SHOW!"Clint gushed excitedly. Everyone looks at Clint with a wtf look on their faces."What I do!I have every season of that show and I even own their collectors edition chibi plus by characters...."he adds defensively.Now everyone is giving him weird looks besides you."Oh my god!You do!I'm getting their collector's edition Bjd 's!"you exclaimed.Clint's eyes widened and he squealed in excitement."Ok well if you show me yours I'll show you mine?"You nod,"Definetely!"


	4. Mr.Boombastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that in this chapter things get a bit more..........crazy!

You sat in your room with your laptop in your lap,watching the end credits of All About the Benjamins.You had not long just finished laughing your head off when Loki bust open your door in irritation.You jumped a little and aimed your hand at the door quickly (another one of your quick reflexes).Loki quickly raised his hand aiming it towards you as you did to him.You slowly looked at your arm and lowered it."Loki what did you burst into my room for?"you growled in agitation.

Loki grit his teeth and retorted back at you,"Because I can't get one page read without having your incessant laughter to interrupt me!"Your face grew red,"Was I...... _that_ loud?!"Loki deadpanned,"Yes mortal, you we're."Oh.Sorry Lolo,"you muttered.Loki rolled his eyes and sat down beside you on your bed."What are you watching?"he asked while leaning forward and blowing on your shoulder.You rolled your eyes,"Fuck off Loki,"you warn."Or what? "he asks, getting up close and personal.You give him a level look,"Fuck off!"you growl.Loki looks you square in the eye,"Make me...,"he whispered."Fine...,"


	5. Crazy Cat Lady Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets tortured to no end.......by you.... *evil laugh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you feel being invaded of your privacy and having your door almost ripped from the hinges? I'd imagine you'd administer the same punishment would you not?

You literally tackled him and with a whisper of a quick incantation you had him against the headboard, bound to the bed posts by chains.Loki looked up at you, surprised but only for a moment.Then he burst out laughing.It wasn't just minor chuckling, no this was a laughter of pure mirth.He even had tears coming out his eyes and his face was turning red.You narrowed your eyes at him,"What pray tell is so funny?"Loki tried desperately to regain his breath but failed to even answer you.Your patience was wearing thin so you clicked the play button on the video and got up and locked your door.Then you sat down on your beanbag chair and pulled out a book.

*4 hours later*

"FOR THE LOVE OF ODIN (Y/N) TURN THIS HORRIBLE VIDEO OFF!!"he shouted in agony.You were sleepy and was almost gonna hit the snooze button before you heard shouting in your ear.Your head jerked up to see Loki standing by you with an irritated look on his face.You slowly turned your head and looked over at your bed to find only the chains on your pillows.(Uh oh...I'm doomed...)You looked back at Loki to find two Lokis' sanding on either side of you.Before they could both grab you, you bolted away to your door, hurriedly unlocked the door, and bolted down the hallway with him chasing after you.Clint and Natasha were in the training room when you both ran by.They both looked at each other and rolled their eyes,"Again?!"joining the chase.

 


	6. Unintended Hairdresser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a fluffy chapter concerning......well I think you'll have to read to figure out who...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrhythmia update took me so long I was on writer's block.Plz forgive meh 4 daily wait. ^¬^ *hands milk and cookies*

You sat next to the God of Thunder watching Home with Loki laying on the floor.You admit you were curious as to what the movie could be about but instead found interest in Loki's hair.You called Loki but he didn't answer you the first time."Lokitty,"you called.Loki looked from the TV to you."What?"he asked in annoyance."Come here."Loki turned back to the TV, attempting to ignore you."Looooookkkkkkkiiiiiitttttttttttyyyyyy!"you whined loudly.Loki finally git up and walked over to you."Let me do your hair,"you say.Thor and Loki share a glance before he looks back at you."No,"he says immediately."Aww but-." "No,"he cuts off saying."Not even a-,"he cuts you off again. "PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE?!" Loki sighs,"Fine."Loki sits down between your legs in front of the couch.

Thor snickers at Loki and he snaps back at him to silence.You look at Thor and cock your eyebrow at him,"You're next."Thor's eyes widen and nearly sprints out of the living room.(Wow that was fast) Anyway you start to part one section of Loki's hair, beginning to scalp braid it down. Once you finished the first row you started on the second as Loki raised one hand to feel it.You smack his hand away and start on the third.While you're braiding Loki's fighting off sleep but soon enough ends up failing miserably.When you finish you too fall asleep.Tony snuck in and took pictures of the cute scene, posting it up on Snapchat and Facebook with the caption {Awww} on the bottom.When you both woke up and you were getting messages from friends about the pics,both you and him ended up hanging Tony from the Empire State Building.


	7. Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's an innocent game of basketball to the Avengers?Well we'll soon find out won't we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for updating SOOO late ill try not to be next time *passes out oreos and milk*Now on with the story!

Ergh! You hated being bored without anything to do...You lay flat on the floor in your Techno Tokyo inspired room (courtesy of you) and rack your brain with endless ideas of something to do, when an idea finally dons on you.You walk into the living room forgetting that 1.You still had on your booty shorts. 2.It was slightly warm in the living room and 3.Clint was wearing a chef's hat and a apron decorated with chickens and ripe red apples on it, while holding a spatula and turning pancakes on a griddle with headphones in his ears, dancing around to from what you could hear, Clean Bandit.You snuck behind him and pulled out your phone, recording him to put on Vine.

Once you recorded him to put on Vine you went to gather the guys but obviously by now you didn't even need to.The scents summoned them in there."Dayumm who cooking?!"Tony asked, inhaling deeply.Everyone caught sight of Clint and froze."Brother Clinton......?"Thor asked incredoulosly.Even the widow''s eyebrows were raised.It took only a couple of second for him to know that you all had caught him.His eyes widened and he said only two words,"Oh Shit....."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hot and you end up trying to find Tony so he can fix the A.C.But you are ambushed and no longer r worried bout the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update

You lay on the floor of the hot stuffy living room. Sweat ran down your brow and you groaned in frustration at the lack of A.C." Jarvis!"you whined. "Yes Ms.(L/n)?"the Al answered."Where's's Tony?!"you groaned, from the carpet. "I'm afraid that he's with Agent Barton at the moment miss." You reluctantly got up and went searching for him.

 

But you couldn't find the bastard anywhere. So you went to go ask Bruce where he was but as you were coming down the corridor you heard snickering and whispering.Slowly you snuck down the hall closer and closer to the sound.Although when you saw nothing and turned to leave something cold and wet pelted you slowly looked back at.....


	9. Nerf War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry but I was out looking for.inspiration when I finally found some sooooooo here

Tony help a giant Nerf water gun and was running down the hall with a snickering Clint and Loki. "Dammit guys this is not funny!!"you shouted, running after them.  Loki was the faster of the two and was gone in a second without even having to run.  That only served to piss you off and irritate Tony and Clint as they ran down the hall.  You kept up bit somehow Birdbrain had also managed to bail without you noticing, leaving only Tony as your target.  Tony stopped running and turned around and aimed the Nerf water gun at you. You immediately skidded to a stop a couple of feet from him and raised your hand in surrender. 

 

Clint dropped from out a nearby air vent and aimed his at you and Loki reappeared in a green flurry of mist and aimed his at you too.You gave an uneasy and panicked smile and asked sweetly,"Come on guys...haven't I been nice to you all and shared my junk food?" Loki smiled wickedly at you, Clint smirked, and Tony scoffed,"Yea...sorry princess," and with that all the of them began squirting at you.The water was freezing and with each hit you yelped and bolted down the hall with them at your heels.


	10. Great Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dare Natasha and Darcy to a* cough* dance challenge while the guys have to judge each of you.Who will win hmmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was..........on writer's block but I'm back lovelies and I have more......

You walked around bored looking for a snack to binge on when you caught a glimpse of Thor's box of Unfrosted Blueberry Poptarts.You quickly looked around and slipped a silver pack out of the box.Looking around you plugged up the toaster and placed both Poptarts in the two slots.After 20 min you carefully lifted them both out and they were both toasted a golden brown,toasted more darker at the edges.

You snuck out and proceeded to eat them in your room.Darcy pranced into your room and then sat on your bed,"What up bitch?"she greeted.You smiled and sat up,"What's good hoe?"you countered."Not staying cooped up in this room that's for sure.

"Come on (y/n) let's do something fun today."You hummed, and got up,"Ok then I challenge you and Nat to a dance competition,"you replied.Darcy put on a competitive grin and said,"You're on!"

 


	11. Nat's Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo what do you think Nat's response will be?Hmm?Well let's just see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm so sorry guys but I'm here to make up for the wait

You waited eagerly for Nat's response to the challenge.Nat raised one eyebrow at you and held up a manilla file folder.You poured and sighed sadly,"Aww man!"you whined.Nat smiled and left for another mission while you sulked off to find Darcy.Darcy frowned when you walked up to her with a frown."So I guess that means no huh?"You nodded but then brightened up,"But I still get to whop your ass.Darcy rolled her eyes,"Yeah right (y/n) you're on,"she snapped back.

"Ok fine I'll go tell the guys then ok and you'll go first,"you said while running off to go tell the guys.You quickly ran to the living room to tell all of them.All of them agreed except Bruce.You smiled deliciously and ran to go pick out your outfit and then choose a song and then practice to it."You're on Darcy."you said 


	12. Darcy's Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes first so let's see how she does hmm?Will you or Darcy prevail...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad I'm trying to tackle three stories on Wattpad,one on Quotev,and the two I have here... so I've been extremely busy my apologies lovlies

Darcy went to go choose her song and outfit but it didn't really occur to her to practice.You know Darcy she wasn't one of consider practice and usually settled for just wingin it.You had the strong urge to go and spy on her but denied the urge.(Nope this is gonna be a fair competition no cheating from me..)So you went back to your room and practiced two more times, after making sure your door was locked so Darcy wouldn't spy.When you finished you put on your outfit you went to Darcy 's room,"Oh Darcy you go first."Darcy shrugged and walked out into the living room to where they all sat.

Darcy requested her song and then when Anaconda began to play she started to dance.You had to admit she was good and even copied some of the moves she saw from the video. Eh ok so she was good so what? That didn't mean shit. Darcy bent over and started to shake her ass and near the end of the song she smacked her ass and walked off just as it was ending. The 'judges' held up 10a all three in all making her total 30.But you shrugged your shoulders as you started to walk up. _You got this!_


	13. You're Turn Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your turn now! So lets see if you can beat Darcy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad school, Wattpad, and Quotev have consumed my time but I'm back!

You got up from your seat on the floor and got up to walk over to the radio. To say that you were pumped was an understatement. Since you were a bit more eccentric in your art of dancing. You waited patiently for the song to end and yours to begin. Immedieately it came on (Catch Me by Yellow Claw & Flux Pavilion ft Naas) occasionally you would dance like this..what you called your contemperary flow.A mix between ballet,hip hop, and a little something you called creative frustration expression.This part you abosolutely loved because as you danced that same captivation you had grown so addicted to feeding off of began to gleam in your audience's eyes. By then you were too high off the adrenaline you felt and had completely one with the feeling.By the time the music had ended the rush had worn off and you were awaiting your score. All the 'judges' looked at each other and then raised their signs, your score was..........

 

Tbc.


	14. The Result

"YOU GOT HIGHER THAN ME?!" You smirked as you sauntered by Darcy with a triumphant smile on your face. "Oh yea believe it baby!"  Darcy rolled her eyes and hugged you but just when you and Darcy were about to walk off to celebrate Tony scoffed,"Well of course if both of you along with Nat were to dance against the boys then none of you would have anything to celebrate!" You and Darcy slowly lookes at each other and looked up at Nat as she walked up behind you two. Natasha put her arms around both your shoulders and narrowed  her eyes at Tony "We would murder you boys without even trying!" Clint walked up and sided with Tony,"Well the first time Nat starts she would lose... I mean we all know you can't dance with a board. "  _Sss ooooh burnnnn..._ __ __Natasha narrowed her eyes and grabbed ours hands, pulling us along with her to another room.  Right then at that very moment was when I knew shit was about to go down....


	15. Proving Em Wrong

~~~~Natasha had dragged you and Darcy to your room, looking pretty mad. "Uh? Nat?" Natasha smirked to herself and looked at both you then grinned,"They want a competition...they got one.Everybody huddled together and came up with a bomb ass routine and a sly game plan to use to you're advantage.

Nat had chose your outfits which was consisted of a crop top and shorts which were hidden under long wooly ponchos to throw them off. Nat took you two to her room and practiced a pretty good routine. Then once you threw off your ponchos it got intense and hot. Once you finished practicing Nat smiled at both you and Darcy.

"Now let's see if I'm as stiff as they think I am..." 

Darcy and you both looked at each other then back at Nat. _She sure is ddetermined to prove them wrong!_ Natasha beckoned us back into the living room where the boys sat waiting. Both Clint and Tony sat looking smug and waiting. You roll your eyes at them and send a secret grin to Darcy. "Jarvis play Bootylicious by Destiny's Child." When we started to dance you could tell they were bored by how lame it looked at first but then you all dropped your ponchos. Steve's eyes went wide and his face turned the color of a tomato. That alone nearly made you break routine but you held it in for the team and continued dancing. Tony's eyes were locked onto all three of you as soon as you finished. 

The room was so quiet. Even Loki, who was usually indifferent to everything stopped reading and was staring intensely. Darcy smiled," Our score if you don't mind." Clint put up 10, Steve put up 7, Thor put up 10, Bruce (who came to watch) put up 10, Tony rolled his eyes and put up 4, while Loki put up 10.  You laughed and did a victory dance. "Fifty one!!!!!" 

Tony pursedhis lips,"Yeah well we can do better right guys?" The guys shook their head and left while Clint held outhis hand. "Pay up Tony."  Tony sighed and slapped fifty bucks in Clint's hand then grumbled and stormed off. "Let's go celebrate!" You and the girls went for a girls night out afterward. With Nat you had been destined to win!


End file.
